Unas Horas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Incluso sí los demás decían que no pertenecían juntos, ellos jamás se sintieron de esa forma, nunca creerían que era imposible un futuro para los dos, pues en cada vida incluso con mil armas apuntando a sus cabezas pelearían hasta el último momento para aferrarse a la felicidad que les producía estar en los brazos del otro...


Unas Horas.

Hitsugaya Toshiro llegó bostezando a su departamento después de un largo día en la universidad, frotando sus ojos por el cansancio. Había tenido un largo día, un largo viaje, y desde que vivía solo y su familia ya no estaba para regañarlo no estaba comiendo todos los días ni mucho menos dormía las horas que necesitaría.

Su madre vendría a hostigarlo pronto seguramente, así que decidió al menos hacerse un poco de arroz para que no lo encontrara muerto en su departamento, no es que le molestara mucho la idea de morir, sinceramente…

Lanzó un sonoro suspiró mientras se servía un plato de arroz, la verdad tenía mucha hambre pero estaba demasiado cansado como para tolerar cocinar algo más elaborado, solo quería comer y largarse a la cama para poder dormir hasta que tuviera que volver arrastrándose hasta la universidad.

Apenas terminar de cenar y vaciarse una botella de agua mineral se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama como peso muerto, durmiéndose al instante.

Se despertó solo unas pocas horas cuando al sol aún le faltaban varias horas para asomarse al escuchar el sonido de su ventana abrirse. Frunció el ceño al percibir que esa persona estaba ocultando su reiatsu y de inmediato formó una cuchilla de hielo en su mano usando el agua en el aire con la habilidad de su fullbring listo para atacar, preguntándose sí este sería otro enemigo de la shinigami sustituta Kuchiki Rukia queriendo pasarse de listo.

La luna iluminó una silueta femenina y él frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién demonios era esa mujer y sobre todo por qué estaba queriendo molestarlo en su casa.

Vio a la mujer acercarse un paso más y de inmediato la apuntó con su cuchilla de forma amenazante.

Escuchó una risa dulce y familiar y se congeló, sin poder hacer nada cuando usando shunpo la shinigami se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él y tomó la cuchilla en su mano, derritiéndola fácilmente con su reiatsu naturalmente cálido.

-¿Tres años sin vernos y así es como me recibes, Toshiro? Hieres mis sentimientos.- sonrió descaradamente.

-Karin.- la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y… ¿por qué te ves… así?- extendió una mano para prender la lámpara de su habitación y poder verla mejor.

La última vez que la vio ella se veía como una niña de trece años, ahora parecía toda una mujer, o al menos ya se veía aproximadamente de su edad. Y era una chica realmente hermosa, no podía dejar de mirarla. Aunque de todos modos esto no aliviaba su culpa de haber pasado la mayor parte de su pre-adolescencia y adolescencia enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?- intentó sonar atrevida una vez más, pero pudo ver un toque de inseguridad en sus ojos oscuros.

-Me… me gusta.- admitió pasándose la lengua por sus labios repentinamente resecos. –Pero… ¿cómo es esto posible? ¿No dijiste que ibas a tardar al menos toda mi vida en crecer hasta este punto?- sí eso fue una mentira fue una muy cruel, porque ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas perdió deprimiéndose por eso.

-En realidad es un efecto secundario de mi bankai, cuando todas las púas caen de la corona.- se encogió de hombros como sí no fuera la gran cosa. –Y resulta que ahora gracias al capitán Urahara es permanente así que…- apoyó una mano en su pecho y lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, aunque su rostro estaba tan rojo como el suyo. –Pensé que ahora tal vez sí querrías aceptar mi primer beso…-

-…Seguimos siendo de mundos diferentes, Karin…- intentó resistirse a la tentación, pero no podía apartar la mirada de su boca.

-¿Acaso no te gustó?- sonrió socarrona, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Eres una capitana, debes poner el ejemplo para…- sus labios estaban tan cerca que el deseo de besarla lo estaba matando, así como tantos años de creer que nunca sería suya lo estuvieron matando lentamente tanto tiempo.

-Solo soy una capitana porque mi padre murió y en ese momento yo era la Shiba más apta para tomar el puesto.- frunció el ceño. –Pero eso nunca me detuvo de hacer lo que quisiera incluso con las montañas de papeleo ahogándome, y no me va a detener ahora.-

-No es correcto…- tan cerca…

-Por favor, Toshiro, ambos sabemos que ya te quedaste sin excusas.- rió maliciosamente, antes de juntar sus labios con los suyos, demostrándole en ese beso lo mucho que lo había extrañado todos esos años.

Él no tuvo fuerzas para alejarla, no cuando ni siquiera tenía la voluntad para dejar de mirarla. El cansancio se esfumó de inmediato reemplazado con deseo y no pudo pensar en nada más que en ella, olvidando que mañana tenía universidad o sus intenciones de dormir un par de horas más.

Y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Fue la mejor noche de sus vidas, aunque probablemente luego tendrían que enfrentar las peores consecuencias, pero solo por esas horas en los brazos del otro no se preocuparon por nada más. Solo ellos dos, olvidando el resto del mundo, o mundos, más bien.

Incluso sí los demás decían que no pertenecían juntos, ellos jamás se sintieron de esa forma, nunca creerían que era imposible un futuro para los dos, pues en cada vida incluso con mil armas apuntando a sus cabezas pelearían hasta el último momento para aferrarse a la felicidad que les producía estar en los brazos del otro… aunque sea solo por unas horas.

Fin.


End file.
